Fixation
by The Young Blood Chronicles
Summary: Rewrite of my old story 'A dark kind of hunger'. A woman wakes up in the hospital with no memories of her life before she woke up there. Beside her bed is a man she doesn't know, why is he there? And what caused her amnesia? What the hell happened to her? She soon finds herself living with said man, as she has nowhere else to go. Will/OC/Hannibal. Please give this story a chance :)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, surprise surprise! Nele here :)**

 **As you can see, I have finally decided that I** _ **am**_ **going to do a rewrite of my old story, 'A dark kind of hunger'. I have changed the title, and am planning to do all sorts of things with the writing style, the plot, and the** _ **pace**_ **of the story.**

 **To the new readers, I might need to explain a few things. (Welcome, by the way! ^^)**

 **Last winter, I decided to put my fanfic on hiatus because I wasn't sure of it anymore. It was my very first fanfic, and in the time since I posted that first chapter and to where I am now, I like to think of myself that I have improved my writing style a lot. When I reread the old chapters, I am cringing most of the time. That was why I had decided to pause it for a while. But lately I couldn't get this story out of my head anymore, and decided to do a rewrite of it.**

 **So, what is changing?**

 **First of all, this story isn't going to be beta'd anymore. I now have confidence enough that I can write well enough on my own. Sorry Darling, I hope that you don't feel offended by this ;)**

 **Secondly, the pace is changing. One of the reasons of my cringe attacks while rereading my old story, was because it was** _ **too fast paced.**_ **That's why I am going to try, and hopefully succeed in slowing the story down a bit. Let the tension build up ;)**

 **Thirdly, the chapters will be longer. In the beginning I had chapters of only around 1000 words O.O That is** _ **definitely**_ **going to change. They will be around 4000-5000 words, give or take.**

 **I won't be blabbing on for much longer now. I only want to mention that the story will still be M-rated, and I think you know why *wink wink***

 **So, I think that's all for now. If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! I'm not like Hannibal, I won't eat you ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Hannibal. Thomas Harris and the NBC do. I only own my OC and anything else you don't recognise from the series.**

 **And now… Enjoy the prologue ;)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **Bring Me The Horizon – Deathbeds**

Eyes like a car crash  
I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way  
I feel about you.

I watch you like a hawk  
I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you  
The life may leave my lungs  
But my heart will stay with you

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
Tides will bring me back to you

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you

* * *

Fixation ~[fik- **sey** -sh _uh_ n]

-Noun: an obsessive interest in or feeling about someone or something

* * *

This is a story about fire and water.

Not literally, but metaphorically.

For this story is about a man who was like fire. A man who was beautiful on the outside, but was dangerous to get close to. One must always be careful, for one might get burned if they got too close. This man was passionate about the things he cared for, but could lash out with a rage as blazing as fire.

It is also about a man who was the opposite, a man who was like water. He came in different forms, just like water did. He could be calm, like a small stream, or he could be wild, like a waterfall. He could be ice cold like the ocean, or pleasant like a pond. He could be gentle and kind, and bring peace, or he could be merciless and drag everything down with him. Just like with the man who was like fire, one must always be careful when in the company of this man. For one would never know what to expect from this man. For he was as changeable as the sea.

These two men both needed someone in their life. Someone who was capable of handling them and their personalities. But they didn't know that there was only one person who matched with them. And that person matched with them both.

Because this story is not only about fire and water.

For there also was a woman. A woman who was like air. She could be soft and pleasant, like a summer breeze, or she could be vicious and sharp, like a freezing winter blaze. But she could also rage like a hurricane, and destroy everything on her path. She was both fire and water, for fire wouldn't exist if she didn't, and water wouldn't hold life without her. She matched with both.

How she would ever be able to choose, was a mystery. Because both elements, both _men_ complimented her. They both _completed_ her.

But that wasn't the biggest problem. They were both fixated with her, for they had never met anyone who matched with them so perfectly. They didn't want any competition, they wanted her all to themselves. And that was when things got ugly.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Because in the beginning of this story, all was still calm.

Sort of.

So sit back and relax, you're in for a hell of a story.

* * *

 **So let me know what you thought of this prologue. It was rather short, but it's only a prologue ;)**

 **Some of you might have recognised the song from the old story. I didn't want to leave that out, because I still think that it's perfect for this story and fandom.**

 **This story will not be updated on a regular basis, like my other stories, but sporadically, because I'm a procrastinator lmao.**

 **REVIEW AWAY PLEASE :D I CRAVE THEM ;)**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Nele**


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Hello fellow Fannibals!**

 **Here is it then, the very first chapter of my new, revamped Hannibal fanfiction. I'm not going to spoil anything, but you'll see there are some changes. I hope they improve the story! You'll notice (or not, idk how obvious it is to others) that Tori has been changed a bit as well.**

 **Let me know what you think of those changes, alright? :)**

 **I'm not going to keep you waiting for much longer now, enjoy the read!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Hannibal. Thomas Harris and the NBC do. I only own my OC and anything else you don't recognise from the series.**

* * *

 **Chapter I – A new beginning**

 _I was running. I didn't know from what or who, I just knew that I was running for my life. A dark forest surrounded me, the light of the crescent moon not really aiding to see. I fell and nearly fell a couple of times, leaving scratches and dirt all over me. But I kept running. Because stopping meant dying. A fear pumped through my body, my veins. It kept me going._

 _Seeing light appearing in front of me, I pushed myself even harder, and saw I was heading towards a street illuminated by a streetlight. I was almost safe!_

 _I heard a car approaching and didn't hesitate; I ran onto the road. The last thing I heard were squealing brakes, before everything turned dark._

I gasped and sat up. I breathed heavily, holding a hand on my chest. What the hell had I been dreaming about? I shook my head while my breathing was relaxing a bit. Deciding that it was probably nothing, I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was wearing a white hospital bracelet around my wrist. _What the…?_ Checking myself over further I saw that I was also wearing a pale blue hospital gown, and was laying between crisp white sheets, on a hospital bed. Looking around me I only saw sterile white walls, darkened by the dimmed lighting. Through the window I saw that it was night, and that I was a lot of levels above the ground. That was the final thing I needed to confirm it; I was in a hospital.

 _Why the hell am I in a hospital?!_

I pushed the sheets off of me and checked my body for injuries. I found some scratches, but they weren't too bad. Running my hands over my head, I also noticed I wasn't wearing a bandage over my head, although I did have a headache. But aside from that, I was fine. So why am I in a hospital? I tried to think back to what had happened, but came up blank. Trying even harder, I started panicking when I noticed I didn't know anything anymore.

 _Who am I?! How old am I?! Where do I live?! What is my job?! Who are my parents?! Am I married?! What the hell happened to me?!_

I couldn't remember anything! Why?! Why do I have amnesia? What happened to me?! I panicked even harder and my breathing fastened. I looked down on my bracelet, checking for a name. I groaned when I saw the name on my label. _Jane Doe._ Well that's fucking useful.

Pulling the sheets all the way off of me, I tried to get up from the bed, but noticed for the first time the IV in my arm. I guess I must have missed that in my panic earlier. Putting my feet down on the floor, I tried standing up, using the IV pole to support me. I walked towards the door in an agonizingly slow manner, but my body just wasn't ready for anything more at the moment. I padded into the dimmed hallway, and stumbled towards the nurses' station.

When I got there, it appeared no one was there. "Hello?" I called out, my voice raspy. "Is anyone there?"

It was eerily quiet, in the hallway as well as in the station. It almost seemed like the hospital was abandoned.

I mentally slapped myself. _Come on, Tori! You're not in a horror movie!_

My eyes widened. Tori! I remember my name! My name is Victoria Harris! Tori is short for Victoria. I smiled, and lost in thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, until I suddenly felt a hand upon my shoulder.

I yelped in fear and turned around. Before me stood a man who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had curly dark hair and wore rectangular glasses. That was all I could make of him in this dimmed lighting.

"Whoa, take it easy. It's just me," he said.

While my breathing was evening again from the scare, I tilted my head and frowned my eyebrows. "Do I know you?" I panted. Goddamn amnesia, you're already causing trouble.

He too tilted his head, but didn't look me in the eyes, instead he seemed to focus on the tip of my nose. "You don't know me?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'm the one who brought you to the hospital."

"Then you must know what happened to me!" I exclaimed. "Please, tell me!" I begged him.

I could see him raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't remember?"

Shaking my head sharply, I answered him, "No, I don't remember anything! I don't even remember who my parents are, or what I do for a living or if I am married! I don't even know my birthday!" Whilst I was ranting, my eyes had become slightly watery. "Please tell me what happened to me!" I begged, a tear leaking over my cheek.

He seemed like he was at a loss of what to do. He raised his hand, as if he was going to wipe the tear away, but dropped it. Then he opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. Eventually he decided on, "Let's get you back to your room first, then I'll tell you what I know."

I nodded, and he put a hand on the small of my back, gently helping me get back to my room. He aided me back into my bed and pulled up a chair on my bedside. I was looking at him impatiently, waiting for him to start talking.

"I don't know exactly what happened to you," he started, and immediately any hope I had vanished. "The only thing I can tell you is how you got in the hospital. I was driving home from one of my classes, when you suddenly appeared in front of me on the road, covered in dirt and scratches. I slammed my breaks and managed to stop just in time, or I would have hit you. You looked like you were relieved I stopped, like you were being chased or something. Then you ran up to my car, got into the passenger seat and told me to drive away as fast as I could, before passing out. I didn't really know what to do, so I took you to the hospital," he finished.

Something clicked inside my head. That _dream_ I woke up with, was not a dream at all. It actually happened! "Someone _was_ chasing me…" I muttered.

He stood up. "How do you know?"

"Right before I woke up… I dreamed about running through a forest while there was something, or some _one_ chasing me," I told him. "And then running onto a road, squealing car brakes," I said, lifting my head to look at him. "Only it wasn't a dream…"

He placed his hands on the railing attached to my bed. "Who was chasing you?" he asked me softly, not wanting to raise the volume of our conversation.

"I don't know," I muttered. "I don't remember."

He nodded and sat back down on his chair. "Don't worry," he said. "It'll come back to you eventually, sooner or later."

"I hope so, I mean, I already remember my name, so that's something, right?" I said.

He send a small smile my way. "See? You'll remember it all in no time." I smiled back at him. "So, what _is_ your name?" he asked.

"Victoria Harris," I answered him. "But you can just call me Tori, Victoria sounds too posh."

At that he actually smiled. He held out his hand for me. "Nice to meet you, Tori. Will Graham."

I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Will." I said, smiling. "And thank you, for taking me to the hospital."

"You're welcome," he said a bit awkwardly.

I noticed we were still holding hands so I gently pulled mine back. He sat back in his chair and we were quiet for a while. I looked over to the window and saw that it was becoming light outside. The first rays of sunlight were illuminating the dimmed room, and I could see Will more clearly now. He had a stubble beard, which suited him nicely, and I could finally see the color of his eyes. They were a warm blue, although they sometimes also appeared grey or green. He was wearing a red checkered flannel, a pair of jeans and a grey blazer.

But he also had bruises under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept much lately. That reminded me of something, how long have I been asleep? And has he been beside me all that time?

"Hey Will," I started. "How long have I been out?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Almost two weeks."

" _Two weeks?!_ " I repeated. I have been in the hospital, asleep, for nearly _two whole weeks_?!

He just nodded his head at me.

Looking him in the eyes, I asked him, "And how much of those two weeks have you spent here? I mean, today you were here at what, five in the morning? Don't you need sleep?"

He looked away. "I've been here every day," he admitted sheepishly. "I have trouble sleeping and being here distracts me a bit."

I felt sympathy for him. "I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped up to mine. "Thanks, but it's not your fault. I've always had trouble with sleeping, for as long as I can remember." He looked back down on his hands, wringing them. "Comes with what I do," he muttered.

My gaze turned inquisitive. "What do you mean?"

He was just about to answer me, when a nurse entered the room. Her eyes widened when she spotted me and saw I was awake.

"You're finally awake!" she gasped. _Yeah no shit Sherlock_ , I thought sarcastically. "Why didn't you ring your bell? You should have let us know as soon as you awoke!"

"Well I –" I tried to respond and tell her I had actually been to the nurse's station when I awoke, but no one was there, but she interrupted me.

"Doesn't matter," she said, checking my IV over. "I will get the doctor to come and see you later today. But as far as I can tell, everything seems normal, so I suspect you'll be able to leave soon, after we've run a couple of tests."

I just nodded my head at her, not feeling in the mood to get interrupted again.

"I'll get you something to eat as well, I'm sure you're feeling hungry after being asleep so long." She bristly left the room after that.

As if on cue, my stomach started growling noisily. I was hungry indeed, though I didn't notice it before. I heard a snort to my left and when I looked over, I saw Will was trying to hide his laughter.

"Something funny to you, Graham?" I asked him, amused.

He shook his head, still grinning. He looked up at me, and when I saw his smile, I couldn't help but grin along with him.

* * *

He stayed for a while after that. We talked a lot. Mostly about him, since there wasn't much to say about me thanks to my amnesia. He told me that he teaches classes at the FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia. I also found out he loves dogs, avoids making eye contact with people and dislikes being social.

"For someone who tells me he doesn't like people, you sure are talking a lot," I said with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at the tip of my nose again. It seemed like he was trying to make eye contact with me, but just couldn't, and that this was his way of doing it. It didn't matter to me, I already found it endearing that he was trying. "For some weird reason, I feel really at ease with you, it's like you calm me down and I can trust you with anything. I've never had that with anyone before." He quickly looked in my eyes for less than a second before looking down at his shoes.

I blushed a bit. "Oh. I… Err," I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Then I saw how he was nervously fidgeting with his hands, and decided to just be kind to him. "Thank you. I feel comfortable with you too," I said, a small smile on my lips.

We only just met, and he was already giving me huge compliments, I thought. But then I mentally shook my head. He was just being honest with me, so I shouldn't think anything more of it.

Three hours later, I had gotten my first meal, which I had tried to eat as civilized as possible, despite my huge hunger. Although it was a decent meal, I felt like there was something missing. And I don't just mean the hospital food, because everyone knows that isn't the best food out there, but it was a strange feeling. I think I could describe it best like something was missing. No, more accurately, like something was not right about it. The feeling was the strongest with the meat. I wondered if that could tell me something about the life I had lived before ending up in this hospital. But, as always when I tried to think back to the past, my head started hurting, so I gave up.

Another hour had passed before my doctor finally showed up. He strolled in like he had no care in the world, very nonchalantly. He asked how I was feeling, what had happened to me, if I remembered something, _anything_ , to which I could only respond with my name. He wrote a few things down on his notepad, said they were going to do some tests, and left as quickly as he came. His visit didn't take longer than five minutes. What a prat.

When I looked at Will, I could see him roll his eyes and I knew he was thinking the exact same thing as I was, and I snorted. We talked a bit longer, but as I couldn't really share in subjects because of my amnesia, we were running out of topics to discuss and fell into a comfortable silence.

In the next hour or so, nurses came to take me away for some tests a couple of times. They took pictures of my head, they took some weird test where I had to solve puzzles and they shone with a light in my eyes. I assumed these tests were meant to see if I had any head traumas.

When I got back to my room after the last test, Will was still there. He had nodded off to sleep, his head hanging awkwardly downwards. I smiled and padded up to him, my pace still not what it should be. I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly shook him.

His head jerked up and he gasped. He looked around wildly, until he settled his eyes on my smiling form. He sat up straight, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Will, go home and sleep," I said. "I'll be alright on my own."

He opened his mouth to object, but I beat him to it. "And I will not take 'no' for an answer."

He looked like he still wasn't okay with it, but after a warning look from me, he sighed and nodded his head. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Will, wait," I said.

He turned his head to look at me. I padded over to him, stood on the balls of my feet so I could reach him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you, Will. For saving me."

Will blushed and cleared his throat. "You're ehm, welcome," he said awkwardly, after which he smiled softly and left, almost walking into the door.

I grinned. "Nice one, Graham," I muttered and got back into bed.

* * *

Hours passed and it had turned dark outside. In those long hours with nothing to do, I had wondered many times what had happened to me. I wondered why I had amnesia, I wondered what the doctor would tell me tomorrow about the results of my tests, I wondered about many things. I also wondered about who I was, what my age was, what my job was, if I was married or single, I wondered who my parents were. There were a lot of things I didn't know about myself, things I was dying to know about.

I wondered if I'd ever know.

With these somber thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up from my sleep, it was still dark outside, and the lights in my room were dimmed to the darkest setting. All seemed peaceful and quiet, but something felt… off.

I looked around the room, and at first I didn't find anything that could make me feel so nervous. But then my eyes fell on a dark shadow by the door.

A silhouette of a man.

My breathing quickened and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. It didn't feel like this man was up to anything good.

I couldn't see anything of him, like his face or clothes, I could just barely see he was a man, and not just a random shadow.

As if he had noticed me staring at him, he moved an arm towards the light switch right next to the door. Slowly, he dimmed the lights completely, leaving the room pitch dark. With a shaking hand I felt around me for the remote attached to my bed and when found it I tried to turn the lights back on with the switch on the remote, but it wouldn't work.

As I was still desperately trying to get the lights to work, I could hear slow footsteps echoing around the room, heading towards me.

I gave up on the lights, and instead pressed the big red button on the remote, the button that called a nurse to your room.

I kept pressing the button, until I noticed the footsteps had stopped. Still holding onto the remote, I tried to hear if he made any sound.

It was awfully quiet in the room, and I still couldn't see anything. It felt like hours passed at that moment, while it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

Suddenly, I felt the bed move, as if he was crawling onto it. And he was, because I could feel it, he was crawling over to me, I could feel the mattress sink in where he placed his hands and knees beside me, until he stopped moving, and I knew he was hovering over me.

And then it was quiet again. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of my shaking breath.

And it was at that moment that I did something I probably shouldn't have. I reached up with my trembling hand, and tried to feel anything before me. My fingers hit skin, and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. I moved my hand, and realized I was touching someone's cheek. Moving my hands upwards, I could feel he had massive cheekbones, and moving it even further up, I could feel his hair, which felt soft and neatly combed.

"Hello, Victoria."

His sudden speech made me retract my hand instantly. I wasn't expecting him to speak. But then again, was I really expecting anything in this weird, creepy situation?

His voice sounded like he had an accent, but I couldn't place it. After all, he had only spoken two words. He had a pleasant voice though, I had to give him that. It sounded _suave_.

I could feel the bed move and felt his breath on my face. He had moved closer to me.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

I didn't respond or react in any way, frozen in fear. I could feel his nose against mine, and his hot breath hit my lips.

"I certainly missed you," he continued, and as he spoke, I could feel his lips move right above mine. They were only a hairsbreadth away from mine.

And right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he moved away again, until he was sitting on me.

"Too bad you didn't miss me too," he said and then it suddenly went fast. I felt hands wrap around my throat and squeeze hard. I tried to fight them off, but he was too strong.

I screamed.

* * *

I jerked awake, still screaming. I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Tori! It's okay, it was only a dream! Tori, calm down!" I heard Will trying to calm me. I turned to look at him and did as he asked. I saw him standing beside my bed, his hands still on my shoulders. I sat up straight and threw my arms around him, catching him by surprise. I sobbed on his shoulder, my breath shaky.

After his initial shock had passed, he awkwardly put his arms around me and rubbed his hand over my back while muttering reassuring words. "Shhhh… It's okay now… nothing can hurt you… you're okay."

A few minutes passed before I slowly stopped crying and let go of Will. I wiped my tears away with my sheets. "I'm sorry," I softly said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you can't help it if you have a nightmare," he said reassuringly.

I didn't answer that. I just nodded my head. Instead I decided to look around me. It was already bright outside, so I suspected it was morning. That was confirmed when I saw a plate with breakfast on the table next to my bed, and my stomach growled.

Looking over at Will, I saw he was wearing the same as he was yesterday. The circles underneath his eyes hadn't changed either, but I didn't comment on it.

I pulled the table closer and started on my breakfast. As I was buttering a slice of bread, Will spoke up.

"A friend of mine is coming to see you today," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Who?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "You'll meet him later today. He works for the FBI. I thought he might be able to help out."

I continued making my bread. "Sure. Okay."

He turned to look at me. "You're okay with that?" he asked me, as if he was surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged. Really, it didn't matter to me, if he could help me, I'd be glad. Though I doubt it, if I couldn't help me, why should he be able to?

Will just shrugged, and we fell into a comfortable silence as I ate my breakfast. I didn't mind. It gave me some time to think. What was that dream supposed to mean? The first one I had, I now knew that had been a memory. But this dream couldn't have been a memory, I knew that for sure. So why did I dream that? I thought hard about it. The man in it… He _had_ felt a bit familiar… Could it be that I had known him before? If I had, it couldn't be good, since he tried to kill me… My eyes widened. _Was he the one who had chased me through the woods?_ That would make sense…

My head started to hurt again, so I decided to stop thinking about it. But I also decided that if I ever heard that voice outside of a dream, I should run for my life.

* * *

 **So, that's it then, the first chapter is done! Please let me know what you think. I myself think this chapter is a bit… mehhh, because I know all the good stuff is still a bit away, but I can't wait to write that! All the chapters that come before the good stuff just feel a bit like filler chapters to me really.**

 **But still, I'd like to know what you think, so review away! ;)**

 **And now it is time for shout-outs and replies to reviews!**

 **Shout-outs!**

 **Follows:**

Ceruleanrainblues, Luronda, SPNMistress, SpiceWolf24, TabKinesis, daydreamer1008, gizzywoo, imaginary addict, kiera666, BloodMoonWanes, NyxLoon, Kawaiixkisses, Billie Hale Winchester, Discountdiamond, Vixter9339, Darkstarsara, MariaAquarius, sandradee27, Ashes Mercy Tatum, Sarelia, . , mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, LittleYautjaHunter, Fandomenforcer, NessaroseEast, LadySlytherin313, NightWindAlchemist, lostfeather1, GinryuFox

 **Favorites:**

Ceruleanrainblues, Lunaconspiracy365, Psycho17, SpiceWolf24, the mummy fan, NyxLoon, mangadragon10122, kawaiixkisses, Darkstarsara, SandSurfer333, Jade563, Sarelia, . , mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, fandomenforcer, Rahmaii, LadySlytherin313, NightWindAlchemist, lostfeather1, GinryuFox

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **jk:** Hello, thanks for taking the time to leave me a review! I am glad to hear that you like it so far, and here's the update you requested! ;) Oh, and you're welcome :)

 **Ceruleanrainblues:** I'm so glad to see you're back too! I'm so happy to see some of my old readers return and review, and you were one of the first so I was extra happy when I saw you had followed, favorited, and reviewed! And thank you, I'm glad to see people seemed to like the prologue ;) Anyways, thank you for your loyalty, it means a lot to me :D

 **discountdiamond:** Thank you for your kind review, I'm glad you like it :) And I do try my best to keep my fic as dark as the show itself. It's fun being in the Hannibal fandom, with all the Fannibals and the crack, but sometimes people seem to be forgetting what a dark show it really is haha. So thank you for your compliment, it means a lot to me :)

 **LadySlytherin313:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this update will please you :P

 **lostfeather1:** Thank you for your review, I'm glad you think it's interesting. And I can tell you there are quite a few interesting turns this story will take ;) I hope this update was soon enough, I do tend to update slowly due to my procrastinating self :P

 **Well, that's it then. Thank you for reading, and I will see you next time, hopefully ;)**

 **-Nele**


	3. Chapter 2: A new home

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of this fanfiction. Sorry for the delay, I've been going through some stuff recently, and I didn't feel like writing at all.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter more than I do. No matter how many times I started over or edited it, I couldn't get it right. It still seems a bit off to me, but maybe you'll like it. That's also the reason this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one, sorry about that.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Hannibal. Thomas Harris and the NBC do. I only own my OC and anything else you don't recognise from the series.**

* * *

 **Chapter II – A new home**

After I had eaten my breakfast, I pushed the table back to where it stood before. Right at that moment, a nurse walked in. She told me my doctor, the one who had visited me yesterday, told her my IV could come out. So she removed it and put a Band-Aid on the spot where the needle was. Then she left, taking the IV pole with her.

When she was gone, I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, fully intending to take a shower. On the way there, I passed the chair where Will was sitting. I paused when he held up a black backpack I only then noticed he had.

I looked at him in question. "What's this?"

He cleared his throat before answering me. "When I left here yesterday, I went to a friend of mine and asked her for some stuff for you," he said, still holding up the bag.

I raised an eyebrow. In the short time I've known him, this was already the second time I heard him mention friends. For someone who claims not to like being social, he seemed to have a lot of friends. I didn't comment on that, but just looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

He sighed. "Just take the bag." Then he looked up, focusing on the tip of my nose again. "It's a bag of clothes. It won't bite."

I snorted and accepted the bag, heading to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Before I got in the shower, I quickly used the toilet. Then I pulled off the uncomfortable pale blue hospital gown I was wearing, and turned on the hot water. I nearly moaned in delight when the hot water hit my skin. Immediately I felt my stiff muscles relax. It took me a while to actually start washing myself; being in the shower after two weeks of not taking one felt really good. I washed my long black hair, then my tall and slender body, before rinsing it all off. I got out of the shower and dried myself.

Then I grabbed the bag Will gave me and inspected its content. I found a hairbrush, some underwear (luckily still unopened in its packaging), a few pairs of socks, black sweatpants, jeggings, a couple of T-shirts, a dark blue hooded vest and a black sports bra. I think she went for that kind of bra because she didn't know my cup size, and a sports bra fitted most sizes. I also found a pair of slippers, and a pair of black worn-down Converse.

I opened the pack of underwear, pulling one on. Then I tried the bra, which fit nicely. I pulled on some socks, the sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. Because I felt a bit chilly, I also put the vest on. And finally I tried on the Converse. I had expected them not to fit, since they were someone else's shoes, but surprisingly they fit me perfectly. I took them back off, because I wouldn't be going out anyway, and put on the slippers instead.

I could tell that the person these clothes belonged to had roughly the same figure as me, fortunately. I was sure the other clothes would fit me just fine as well.

When I was fully dressed, I turned to the mirror. Brushing my hair, I looked at my reflection. It wasn't like I had forgotten what I looked like, thankfully my amnesia wasn't _that_ bad, but still, the person who looked back at me in the mirror looked like a familiar stranger. Long raven colored hair, big green eyes, heart-shaped lips, tall - at least 5'9 - and a pale complexion. It was me, but somehow it didn't _feel_ like me.

Maybe because I have no idea who I actually _am_. I know what I look like, I know my name, but that's where it ends. I don't know my age, I don't know who my parents are, I don't know if I am in a relationship or not, I know nothing about myself.

I sighed. "Having amnesia sucks," I muttered. I hoped that friend of Will could help out, though I rather doubted it.

I finished brushing my hair, and left it loose to dry. I put the stuff I got back into the backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Bending over I grabbed the hospital gown I was wearing earlier and tossed it into the laundry bin next to the door. I unlocked the door and walked back into the room. I put the backpack in the closet and walked over to my bed, sitting down on it.

Looking over at Will, I noticed he was already watching me. I smiled softly at him. "Thanks for the stuff," I said.

He gave me small smile in return, again looking at the tip of my nose. "It's not me you should thank. It's Alana you owe all this."

"I will thank her when I meet her," I responded, memorizing her name for later.

He opened his mouth to answer, but got interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of our heads turned to the door and when it opened, an African American man walked in. He looked serious, but friendly.

"Will," he greeted, looking at said man.

"Jack," Will responded. He looked over at me. "Jack, this is Victoria Harris, the woman I told you about. Victoria, this is Jack Crawford. He's a special agent and head of the behavioral science unit at the FBI."

Jack walked over to me and I stood up. He extended his hand and I took it, shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford. Please call me Tori," I said, giving him a small smile. "Thank you for coming."

He gave me a small smile as well. "Polite, huh? I like that. And please, call me Jack. Mr. Crawford is my father," he joked, giving me a wink.

We all sat down to talk, and Jack started. "I hope I can help you, Tori. Your case is certainly something interesting. I mean, you were out for two weeks after you had someone chasing you, but now you can't remember anything… I want to help you find out what happened. For your own safety. My guess is you got attacked but managed to escape, or something along those lines." He paused to look at me intently. "And if that's true, that means there could still be someone after you. Which means, you could be in great danger."

I swallowed hard and nodded nervously, my heart pounding in my chest. He was right, there could still be someone out there, out to get me. Someone who'd want to hurt me, maybe even _kill_ me… To say I was a little scared was an understatement.

"Now," Jack continued after a moment of silence. "When Will gave me your name yesterday, I looked it up in the data, and I can't say that turned out helpful. In this state alone, there are 437 people called Victoria Harris. But then it isn't even sure you are from this state. So there's really no way of knowing who you are with the information we have at the moment."

I nodded in understanding. "I know, and I'm sorry for not being much help. I wish I could remember more, I really do," I said, my voice breaking. I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him.

Jack shook his head. "Not really, no. We could take your fingerprints, and see if there's a match in our system, but if you've never been arrested for something, we won't find anything, so don't get your hopes up yet." He stood up, sighing. "No, Tori, the only thing you need to do right now, is rest, and _remember_. And let me know when you do, alright?" he said, handing me his card.

Nodding my head, I took the card. "I will," I said, smiling a sad smile.

"Good." He turned and called someone on the hallway. An officer walked in, nodding at me in greeting. "Adam here will take your fingerprints," Jack said, gesturing to the young officer.

He headed for the door. "Tori, take care of yourself. I'll be in touch," he said, saying goodbye.

"Thank you, Jack. Goodbye," I answered, sending him a small wave.

He turned to Will. "Can I have a word with you? In private?" he asked him.

Will looked at me for a moment, before nodding and followed Jack to the hallway.

And then I was alone with the officer. I looked at him, and saw that he was staring at me nervously. I tilted my head, regarding him with more precision, and saw how young he was. He looked like he was barely twenty. He looked good though, I won't deny that. Dark hair, pale eyes, tall… He looked like a model.

I cleared my throat. "New on the job?" I asked him.

He stepped a bit closer, sighing. "Is it that obvious?" he asked me, a defeated look on his face.

"Just a bit, yeah," I answered him kindly.

He huffed, but then smiled a bit. "It's my first day today, so Mr. Crawford said he'd take me somewhere easy and calm. But this doesn't look so easy to me," he admitted.

I looked at him confused. "Why's that? Is taking fingerprints that difficult?" I asked him, genuinely confused.

"It is when you have to take them from a gorgeous woman," he said, his eyes sparkling.

 _Smooth motherfucker._ I felt really uneasy. Sure thing, he looked really good and all, but this truly was making me incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't want any men to make advances on me. I was having enough troubles already, let alone I would take one extra.

I sent him a forced smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't-"

He interrupted me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll just take your fingerprints and leave," he said, his head bowed.

He started taking my fingerprints, while I remained quiet. What else was there to say? Really, I am awake for barely a day, and already I have someone hitting on me. It made me feel really… annoyed, and even a bit _angry._ But I didn't want to let that show, so I just sat in silence.

But I think he could feel it at least a little, because when he left, he said, "I'm really, really sorry for earlier. Please forgive me."

I didn't answer him, I just nodded once, only out of politeness. He smiled sadly at me, and then left right as Will walked back in.

He looked at me questioningly, and I rolled my eyes before telling him what had happened. After I told him what had happened, I had expected him to snort, or roll his eyes or something, but he looked a bit pissed, actually. It was turn to look at him in question, but he just shook his head and told me to leave it. So after a couple of seconds I shrugged and let it go. If I'd only known how that would turn out…

"What did Jack want?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking."

He looked at me, again focusing on the tip of my nose. "He wants me to go back into the field. He needs my help, because I can think like the psychopaths he tries to catch."

I watched him carefully, thinking back to what he had told me yesterday, about all the bad stuff that comes with it. "Are you going to do it?"

He nodded. "I think I am, yeah."

I raised my eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

He sighed. "Not really, no. But I feel like I have to do it. Because I _know_ I can help."

I was just about to answer him, when another nurse came in. She told me the results of the tests I did yesterday. They didn't find anything abnormal or wrong, so I was free to go. Only I didn't know where to go…

As if he had read my thoughts, Will suggested I could come and stay with him. "I know you don't know where to go, so I think it's only normal I let you stay with me until you remember again. Of course, only when you want to, I'm not forcing you or anything."

I smiled at him. "I'd love to stay with you, thank you, Will." But then my smile dropped. "I'd rather not be all by myself," I muttered.

Will nodded, and gave me a pat on my shoulder in support.

After signing my release papers, and after I had changed into the jeggings and the Converse, Will and I were off to his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. The car ride there was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. None of our silences were awkward or uncomfortable. We just felt at peace in each other's company. I couldn't really explain it, it was like we had made some sort of mental connection that made it appear like we had known each other for quite some time now, instead of only a day or two.

I didn't mind though. It was somewhat unusual, I'll admit that. But it just made me feel so at ease and safe, that it didn't matter to me.

And if I read Will correctly, I didn't think he minded either. He seemed calm and relaxed, and I liked to think that was because of the same reason.

When we arrived at his house, he led me inside, where we were greeted by a bunch of dogs. They all tried to say hi to me, nuzzling their noses against me, asking for pets while their tails waggled around happily. I laughed and complied with their wishes.

Turning my head towards Will, who was watching me behind me, I asked him, "Are these yours?" He nodded his head at me, smiling like a proud father. "Well they're adorable."

I stood up and walked further into the room. "I feel like I love dogs," I said. "But I also feel like I'm more a cat person."

I looked around the room I was standing in. It was a small but cozy living room. Against one wall, there was a small fire place with book shelves on either side of it. Against another was a desk, where I saw equipment suited for fishing. I also saw a couch, and a few seats, and that was basically it. A lot of the rest of the room was taken up by the dogs.

Will lead me around the house. He showed me his small kitchen, before leading me up the stairs to the bathroom, and then to the bedroom. There was one queen-sized bed and a closet there, and that was it.

"I know it's not much, but I hope it'll be enough for you while you stay here."

I was just about to ask what he meant, when he said, "I'll sleep downstairs on the couch. And no but's," he said, as he saw that I was going to protest. "You are my guest, so you shall be treated as such."

I reluctantly complied, dropping the backpack I still had on the bed. Feeling again how light it was, I thought about how I needed some more clothes. I just couldn't keep walking around in borrowed clothes. I think the clothes Alana gave me were just for a few days, anyways. But there was only one problem: I didn't have any money.

But Will, being the sweetheart that he is, had thought about that too. "So I thought I would let you get settled for a bit, and then we could go into town and find you some clothes? Afterwards I do have another class to give, but I'd thought to drop you back off here before I go, how does that sound?"

I grinned at him. "That sounds great, actually. But if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to attend your class," I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Really? Why?"

I simply shrugged. "I'm curious."

And so it came to pass. After Will changed his clothes because he was still wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday, we left his house. First we drove to the local Walmart, where we got me everything I needed; a hairbrush of my own, underwear, bras, tops, trousers, socks,… basically everything an average person has in their wardrobe. I also got a few pairs of shoes, and a really gorgeous dark purple, lacy cocktail dress. We paid for everything, well actually _Will_ paid for everything, for which I gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks, and left for the FBI academy.

We walked inside the building and headed for the classroom. But right before we could enter, Jack came up to us, and told Will his class was delayed because Jack needed his help on a psychological profile for the case he and Will were currently working on. So instead of going to class, we headed for Jack's office. I'm glad I was allowed to come with them, because I didn't really feel like sitting in a waiting room.

When we walked into his office, we could see a man already sitting in one of the chairs at the desk. He stood up to welcome the newcomers, but because I was the last to enter, and stood behind Will and Jack, I couldn't really see him.

"Dr. Lecter, this is Will Graham, special investigator. He's been working on this case with me." He paused while the men shook hands. "And this here, is Victoria Harris," Jack introduced me.

Will stepped away, and I could finally see this 'Dr. Lecter'. He was tall, taller than me, with slightly tanned skin, soft brown hair neatly combed and dressed casually, yet still elegantly. There was not a hair misplaced on this man's appearance. But the most memorable thing about him, was his face. Massive cheekbones, plump lips and gorgeous maroon eyes. There was something about those eyes, they held a glint of something different, something dangerous. But they also felt a bit familiar, like I have seen those eyes before. Like I've _met_ this man before. But of course, thanks to my amnesia, I couldn't be completely sure of that.

Though I think I can say I was correct, because the moment the man laid his eyes on me, they widened slightly, and I could tell he was shocked to see me. But at the same time, his eyes were reading me, like they were assessing something. My brow furrowed just slightly in confusion, but furrowed even more when he blanked his face, and shook my extended hand.

"Hannibal Lecter, it's a pleasure to meet you, Victoria," he introduced himself to me. I shook his hand back, while suppressing a shiver that wanted to roll down my spine when he said my name. And that's when the penny dropped. I finally realized why he feels familiar. The way he spoke my name… was exactly the same way the person in my dream said it to me.

I suppressed another shiver, wanting everything to appear completely normal. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I answered, giving him a polite smile, while on the inside I was screaming. I remember the promise I made myself yesterday after the warning my dream gave me; if I ever heard that voice in real life, I should run for my life.

And while that was exactly what I wanted to do, I knew that I couldn't do that. It would have made things very obvious, and I'd rather not let him know I felt that way about him. Not that I thought I was wrong, I felt like I had a pretty good intuition, so I trusted it to help me survive.

So I acted as normal as I could. Our hands disconnected, and I took a seat in the chair next to the one where Will had already sat down. I looked over at him, and saw he hadn't noticed a thing about what had conspired only a few moments ago. Probably because it happened so quickly. The whole interaction couldn't have lasted longer than 15 seconds.

Hannibal walked over to the map, and acted like nothing had happened. "Tell me then, how many confessions?" he asked, probably picking up at a point he and Jack had left off in an earlier conversation.

"Twelve dozen last time I checked," Jack answered. "None of them knew details. Until this morning, when everyone knew details. Some genius in Duluth PD took a picture of Elise Nichols' body and shared it with a few close friends. Then Freddy Lounds ran it on TattleCrime . com."

"Tasteless," Will commented.

Hannibal turned to us. "Do you have trouble with taste?" he asked Will.

"My thoughts are often not tasty" he answered a bit darkly, not looking Hannibal in the eyes.

"Nor mine. No effective barriers," he responded.

"I make forts."

"Associations come quickly," Hannibal countered, taking place in the chair on the other side of Will.

"So do forts." Will answered, taking a sip of the coffee Jack had handed him.

Hannibal seemed to notice the fact Will didn't look anyone in the eyes. "Not too fond of eye contact, are you?"

For some reason, Will chose that moment to look up in my eyes real quickly, as if making a point to me, before answering. It was a small gesture, but not a gesture Hannibal missed. I noticed his eyes narrowing just slightly. It was so small you'd have to look out for it to actually see it. Why he did that, I didn't know.

"Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don't see enough. And it's hard to focus when you're thinking, those whites are really white or, they must have hepatitis or, is that a burst vein? So I try to avoid eyes whenever possible." Will explained, which made Hannibal look at him in amused way.

He watched Will for a few moments before saying, "I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love."

Hannibal had just described Will to a letter, but Will himself wasn't too pleased with that. "Whose profile are you working on? Whose profile is he working on?" Will said, the last part directed at Jack.

"I'm sorry Will. Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off." Hannibal said apologetically, but somehow I doubted it was sincere.

Will still wasn't pleased and said to Jack, "Don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed." He stood up, and I followed his example, and stood up as well. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lecture to give. About psychoanalyzing."

He grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room. Before we passed through the door, I turned my head back to say a quick goodbye to Jack, and as I did that, I saw Hannibal watching me like a hawk. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him. He just stared at me intensely for the few seconds I was still in the room before Will and I left the office completely.

But for a while after we left, I could still feel that intense gaze on me, like it resonated inside my very soul.

* * *

 **That's all folks! I hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading. Leave me a review with things you liked or didn't like, so I can try to improve :)**

 **Shout-outs!**

 **Follows:**

Sleepygirl55, OriginalCharm, Immortalblossom, CaptainYuuki, Itcorreia, louise53, bandit32, AnnaBL, DaggerLobo, Dragon of Ice and Light, GabrielleFox, GlaciesCruor, Onyx394, OddQuestions, Chocoholics Unite, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, Ananta Dolor, bbb671

 **Favorites:**

BloodMoonWanes, OriginalCharm, darknihal2, CaptainYuuki, maraudergirl15, DaggerLobo, Dragon of Ice and Light, TeamFreeWill2, Silmarwen-Nenharma, GabrielleFox, Ananta Dolor

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **lostfeather1:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it! You know, sometimes I worry I'm being waaay to descriptive, but you saying you like that lessens my worries :) Will does indeed remind me of a giant puppy, maybe that's why he has all those dogs haha ;) And yes, Tori is a little different. I think the best description for her, is that she's a little _off_. You'll see what I mean later on. And as for Alana, I don't particularly like her either. I don't hate her, but she's definitely not my favorite character in the series. I feel somewhat neutral about her. Thanks again for letting me know what you think! :)

 **fandomenforcer:** Well we saw our favorite cannibal in this chapter, so that's one of your questions answered ;) As for your other two questions, I can't really say anything about that, because I would kinda spoil it :) But thank you for reviewing!

 **Sleepygirl55:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **OriginalCharm:** Aww, thanks for your kind review! I hope you liked this chapter too :)

 **MariaAquarius:** Thank you for reviewing. And yes, you're right. The dynamics between Hannibal and Tori are indeed going to be very interesting ;) (at least, I hope they are to the readers).

 **Thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you soon!**

 **-Nele**


End file.
